


Partners, Brothers, Best Friends, Lovers

by trekkiepirate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have always been a two-man team. Four small snapshots in their life. First is the boys in action, two and three are a little fluffy bro-love and the fourth is fluffy and sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners, Brothers, Best Friends, Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an album titled Partners, Brothers, Best Friends and my mind immediately said, "If you add Lovers that's Wincest right there..." and this plotbunny was born.

Partners

“Sam, three o'clock!” Dean called as he blasted another vampire in the face. He didn't have to turn to know the other man had macheted the rogue vamp's head off.

“Dean, behind you!” He turned only to find Sam taking out the one on his right. Dean got one in the gut with a shotgun round and Sam decapitated the vamp chick too.

They moved seamlessly together, a dance more than a fight. Dean knew where Sam was at all times and vice versa. And they always watched each other's back. Always. The nest of vamps never stood a chance, though the last one made a kamikaze attempt at getting to Sam's neck, only to feel the wooden stake through his heart. He looked up to see the fury in Dean's eyes that the vampire would dare try to put his hands on what clearly belonged to Dean.

 

Brothers

Sam sniffed cautiously at the shampoo bottle and frowned. “Dammit, Dean!” he yelled. “That was the last of the shampoo!”

“Maybe you should have thought about possible retribution before you put itching powder in my clothes,” barked his brother, still twitchy.

Throwing the bottle at his brother, Sam said, “You're the one who...” he paused. “You know what? No. It ends here. You are getting me more shampoo, right now.”

Dean squared his shoulders. “How you gonna make me, little brother?”

Sam tried to push Dean towards the door, but his big brother remained steadfast. “Dammit, Dean, you...” He only succeeded in making Dean fall over onto the bed, taking Sam with him. “Don't be immature,” Sam growled as he tried to keep the upper hand.

The other man flipped them both and grinned in triumph. “Getting slow, eh Sammy?”

“Don't call me...” Sam grunted as he flipped them again, “Sammy!”

 

Best Friends

“Dude, remember that scarecrow fucker?” Dean laughed. “God, that thing was fugly as hell.”

Sam nodded and drained his beer. “Good thing I was around to save your ass,” he smiled.

Dean grinned. “That would have been the worst death ever! I mean, hellhounds, even that damn Trickster's bag of giggles in Florida, fine. But death by scarecrow? I'd show up at the afterlife just embarrassed as hell.”

“No way, man,” Sam shook his head. “I was always going to come back for you. Gotta save your sorry ass, ya know?”

“Right back attcha, Sammy,” Dean passed him another beer. “To always being there,” he toasted.

Sam clinked their bottles together. “Hey, to nights like this.”

Dean and Sam drank to that as well. They lay back on the Impala's hood and just watched the stars together. Like it should always be.

 

Lovers

Sam leaned up on his elbows to bring his lips to Dean's. “C'mon, Dean, I'm ready.”

“You're ready,” Dean added a fourth finger and Sam dropped back to the bed with a moan, “when I'm done playing, baby boy.” He leaned down and flicked his tongue against Sam's nipple. “Gonna fuck you so good; feel me all day tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, “Yeah, wanna feel you all day. Sitting in the car beside you, every little jar in the road reminding me how good you fucked me.”

His words spurred Dean on and soon his brother was removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. “Fuck yeah, baby boy, know how good ya feel?” Dean bottomed out and bent down to kiss Sam's mouth. “Always so perfect for me.”

“You feel so good,” Sam babbled, “'M so fucking full. C'mon, and move.” His brother rocked his hips up, encouraging Dean to thrust with his body as much as the words. “Fuck me hard, make me feel it.”

Dean started a harsh rhythm, one hand holding Sam's hip, the other on the bed to balance, so he wouldn't fall on his beloved brother. “God, Sammy, you're so,” his hips snapped against his brother's ass harder and faster as he lost his train of thought.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, using the leverage to meet the other man's thrusts. “So good, Dean, I'm gonna... please... just a little-”

Luckily, Dean was fluent in Sam's sex talk and switched his angle a little bit to hit Sam's prostate dead-on.

His brother made a sound somewhere between a scream and a moan as he spilled between their bellies, not a single hand on his cock.

Dean followed shortly after, blissing out on the way Sam's body tightened around him, milking him for his release. He lowered Sam's legs from his waist and shuffled over just enough to bring his arms around his little brother. He dropped a kiss to Sam's slack smile, then his forehead. “Goodnight, Sammy.”

For his part, Sam turned his head to tuck his face in the crook of Dean's neck. “Night, Dean. Love you.”

“Love you too, baby boy.” He looked down at the man his baby brother had grown up to be and thought about their relationship. Partners, brothers, best friends, lovers. There still wasn't a word for all he and Sam were to each other, they were just... them. The two of them together, in sync and in love.


End file.
